The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Connectors are used in radiofrequency apparatuses to connect apparatuses or components within an apparatus electrically to each other. For example, a typical arrangement in connecting a power amplifier of a radio transmitter is to an antenna arrangement is to use a cable comprising connectors at the both ends of the cable. The cable with the connectors provides the radio frequency signal produced by the power amplifier a path to the antenna. Connectors are typically attached by small screws or press fittings to radio module housing and the radio is connected to antenna by using different length of jumper cables. Similar arrangement may be used within a radio transmitter when the output signal of a filter is led to the power amplifier of the radio transmitter, for example.
A common problem with prior art, connecting solutions is that there are many connection joints between different radiofrequency parts and that can generate passive intermodulation or other electrical/mechanical contact problems.